


Children of Wolf and Snow

by Night_Writer



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Nick has older siblings, mostly family-centric, mostly fluff with just a dash of angst, the other rangers have minor scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Udonna, Leanbow and Nick return home to Root Core after visiting Nick's adoptive parents.All is well until Udonna tells Nick of his older siblings, Asena and Lennox. Nick leaves to train, but disappears all together.In the end, magic works in mysterious ways, and a family once separated is brought back together again.Total canon divergence. Asena and Lennox are my original characters.Please enjoy!
Relationships: Koragg | Leanbow/Udonna (Power Rangers)
Kudos: 2





	Children of Wolf and Snow

Udonna paced about the deafening silence of Root Core, hands fidgeting with the furs at her hips, while she waited for Leanbow or Nick to return.

They had come back from visiting Nick’s adoptive parents some time ago, and the couple had told their son of his older siblings, Asena and Lennox, resulting in Nick wishing to go out and train and be alone with his thoughts.

He didn’t return that night. Leanbow had gone out after him, calling in the others as backup incase they were needed. Madison and Vida, as worried for Nick as they were, decided to stay with Udonna instead, hoping to keep the sorceress calm and collected.  
It was nearing midnight of the third day that her son had disappeared, and she was restless. Madison and Vida had fallen asleep on the couch they had brought to Root Core several months back, their bodies tangled together beneath a fleece blanket. Udonna smiled at the sight but soon returned to her restless pacing, her eyes glancing at the entrance as often as she spun to face the other direction.

She was worried for her family. Worried about her son. Her husband. Her eldest children. She hadn’t seen them since they were nearly six years old. The twins were harder to let go of. They had insisted upon staying with her and Leanbow, regardless of the danger they were in by doing so. They had refused to let go of her dress, tiny cherub faces pressed into the fabric that covered her stomach as tears coated their cheeks.

She shook her head to let go of the haunting memory of her children’s faces. She breathed a soft sigh and made her way out into the cool night air, feeling the breeze brush against her skin and flow through her flaming red hair. Her heart began to calm beneath the pale light of the moon, bringing a soft smile to her lips.

Nick would be fine. Leanbow would find him. She had to believe.

And then she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned her gaze towards the direction of the sound, her wand drawn and pointed in front of her at the invaders. Leanbow stepped into the light a moment later, his hands raised as he looked at her.

“Leanbow… You scared me.” She breathed, dropping her wand to her side as her husband approached, gathering her in his arms and breathing in the scent of her as he pressed his nose to her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding tight to him. 

“Did you find him?”

“No… Xander and Chip are still out looking, though.” He replied, his body growing heavier with each word. “LeeLee and Necrolai are also searching for him… He must have gone looking for Asena and Lennox.”

“I was afraid of that.” Udonna sighed, pressing her cheek to his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. “Even I don’t know where they went… I know they were taken to the human world, just as he was. The only difference between the three of them is that the twins were separated from him and Daggeron to keep them all safe.”

“I know…” Leanbow sighed, kissing the top of her head. “I told them that if they saw him that they should bring him home.”

Udonna deflated a little, her heart weighing with the knowledge that her baby boy was not with her. Leanbow held her closer to him, feeling her shoulders slump as he hugged her. He pulled away just a little and placed a kiss to her forehead as she gazed up at him.

“Come… You should get some rest. I’ll start fresh again come morning.” He promised, brushing his knuckles over her cheek as she hesitantly agreed.

He lead her inside and to their bedroom, stopping to move Vida and Madison into their beds in their room, before heading in and curling up beside Udonna beneath the covers, her body immediately curling against his as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. She pressed her palms to his chest as he tucked her head beneath his chin, occasionally tilting his head to place a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m worried.” She sighed, a shiver coursing through her. “This isn’t like him… Not after these last few months.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she prayed for her son’s safety. “Tell me he will be alright.”

Leanbow felt the shudder of her body as the tears in her eyes slowly dripped down her cheek to the pillow beneath her head. He held her tighter, rubbed soothing circles on her back, and tried to help her control her breathing.

“He’ll be just fine… He’ll probably even return tomorrow with the twins.”

“Don’t tempt me with a lie, Leanbow… Just… Promise me that Nick is alright…”

“He’s fine, Udonna… He’s just fine.” Leanbow soothed, brushing his knuckles against her cheek as he calmed her back down.

The sorceress settled against her husband’s chest, the last few days of endless pacing and worrying finally catching up to her exhausted body. Leanbow kept his grip firm on her body, keeping her grounded to him, to the moment, as sleep came to claim her.

It was then, lingering on the cusp of sleep and consciousness, that Udonna heard the jaws of Root Core open. Leanbow heard it too, his body shifting upright as he climbed out of bed, grabbing his wand in the process. Udonna followed behind her husband, her snow wand held tight within her grip. The couple padded slowly down the hall, listening for the sound of footsteps or voices.

“It’s been ages…” A voice whispered, distinctly female from the sound of it. “Root Core has changed, but not by much… Don’t you agree, Len?”

“Oh absolutely.” A young male voice replied. “Looks nearly identical to what it did when we were kids.”

Udonna clutched Leanbow’s shirt in her hands, her heart hammering in her chest as they listened to the conversation that unfolded. Her twins… Her eldest babies… They were finally home. Leanbow took her hand in his and lead her out into the room, stepping into the light until he drew the attention of his children to them. He couldn’t believe the sight that gazed back at him. Their children had completely inherited their mother’s genetics and he couldn’t have been more in awe of the sight before him.

Asena stood tall and slender, her hair the same flaming red as their mother’s and her eyes the same piercing emerald. Her skin was the same porcelain tone and her cheekbones sat high. Lennox was nearly his height, with a shaggy mop of auburn hair and cool forest green eyes. He was toned and tanned, seeming to spend more time outside than his sister did, though he could also believe that his eldest son had inherited his complexion and tanned skin tone. The twins gazed back at him until Udonna stepped up beside him, tears once more brimming in her eyes as she glanced between their children.

“Mom! Dad!” They both cried out, bounding towards them and leaping over the couch like the deer and the wolf they were.

The twins crashed into them, sending Leanbow to the floor and pulling Udonna down into the pile with them. Nick came to join them a moment later, a toothy grin on his face as he sat beside his family. Asena pulled him into a tight hug before retuning her arms to their mother’s waist once more, burying her tear-streaked face into the fabric of Udonna’s shirt. Lennox lay beside their father as Udonna’s free hand brushed through his hair, his smile illuminating his face as a few stray tears dripped down his cheeks.

Udonna couldn’t help herself. She allowed the tears to fall, relief washing over her as her family become whole once more. She brushed her fingers through Asena’s flaming locks while Leanbow brought Lennox into a headlock, ruffling his hair as laughter erupted from the pair. Nick sat close to her side as she held his arm in hers, her head resting on his shoulder.

Whole. Her family was home once more, complete, with no threat in the foreseeable future. They could finally relax and recuperate after the ordeal of being separated from one another. For twenty years she had longed for this moment. And now she had it… They had it.

“I’m so glad that we’re together again.” She choked, the tears still sliding down her cheeks. “I have longed for this moment all these years… And now… I finally have what my heart desired the most… I have my family together again.”

Leanbow sat upright, pulling Lennox up off of the floor and nudging him towards Udonna, who gathered him up in her arms in a tight hug. Nick moved to sit at Leanbow’s side as his brother and sister reunited with their mother.

“You did good, Nick.” He offered, his voice gruff yet relieved. “You gave your mother what I couldn’t.”

“Well, if it wasn’t for you, the three of us wouldn’t be here.” Nick chuckled, bringing a smirk from his father.

“I suppose you’re right, son.” Leanbow hummed, his eyes twinkling with mirth in the candlelight.

“I suppose… That I should share some new information that I’ve recently found out.” Udonna spoke, wiping at the tears on her cheeks as her family surrounded her. Asena took hold of one hand while Lennox took the other, both keeping her grounded as she to Nick and Leanbow, who eyed her with confusion. “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
